newsfandomcom-20200222-history
NBC Kids
NBC Kids is a defunct American Saturday morning preschool programming block, which premiered on NBC on July 7, 2012 and ended on September 25, 2016. Sister broadcast network Telemundo airs a version of the block under the "MiTelemundo" brand, which debuted on July 7, 2012, featuring a separate lineup of Spanish-dubbed programs. NBC Kids, which replaced the Qubo block (as a result of NBCUniversal dropping out of the joint venture, which also included Ion Media Networks), was programmed by the Sprout cable network, and was targeted at children ages 2 to 9. The three-hour block featured educational entertainment series for younger children, which met programming requirements defined by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC)'s Children's Television Act. Programs broadcast by the NBC Kids block included Clangers, Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave, Floogals, Nina's World, LazyTown and Astroblast!. Programs broadcast under MiTelemundo include Spanish-dubbed episodes of Barney and Friends, Play with Me Sesame, Raggs and Super Why!, along with Spanish language versions of LazyTown, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Fireman Sam and Noodle and Doodle. All NBC Kids programs featured Descriptive Video Service on the second audio program channel for the visually impaired, with access depending on the local NBC affiliate. NBC Kids was succeeded by Litton Entertainment's The More You Know, which features live-action educational programming on October 8, 2016. It was the last Saturday morning block across the major American broadcast networks that primarily featured non-educational programming aimed at younger children. 'History' Between February 24, 2016 and March 2016, NBC announced that NBC Kids would be discontinued and succeeded on October 8, 2016 on NBC and January 6, 2018 on Telemundo by The More You Know, a block produced by Litton Entertainment that would feature live-action documentary and lifestyle programs aimed at pre-teens and teenagers, similarly to a block also introduced by Litton for NBC co-owner CW the previous year. The move came as part of a shift by broadcast television networks towards using their Saturday morning lineup solely to comply with the educational programming requirements mandated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), along with the cultural shift towards cable and online video on demand viewing of children's and animated programming. NBC Kids aired for the final time on September 25, 2016 on NBC and on December 30, 2017 on Telemundo; it was the last Saturday morning block across the major American broadcast television networks that primarily featured non-educational programming aimed at children. The KidsClick block from Sinclair Broadcast Group launched on both Sinclair stations and This TV on July 1, 2017, but has no association with a traditional broadcast network otherwise. 'Programming' 'Final programming' *''The Chica Show'' (February 9, 2013–September 25, 2016) *''Floogals'' (January 23, 2016–September 25, 2016) *''Nina's World'' (January 30, 2016–September 25, 2016) *''Noodle and Doodle'' (July 7, 2012–September 25, 2016) *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave'' (February 14, 2015–September 25, 2016) *''Terrific Trucks'' (July 9, 2016–September 25, 2016) *''Tree Fu Tom'' (January 26, 2013–September 25, 2016) 'Former programming' *''Zou'' (October 11, 2014) *''LazyTown'' (July 7, 2012–April 9, 2016) *''Earth to Luna'' (August 15, 2015–June 1, 2016) *''Clangers'' (June 13, 2015–May 21, 2016) *''Astroblast!'' (October 4, 2014–August 13, 2016) *''Justin Time'' (July 7, 2012–August 23, 2014) *''Make Way for Noddy'' (February 11, 2013–August 30, 2014) *''Pajanimals'' (July 7, 2012–September 27, 2014) *''Poppy Cat'' (July 7, 2012–March 9, 2013; August 9, 2014–February 7, 2015) *''The Wiggles'' (July 7, 2012–April 13, 2013) Category:Nick Jr. Category:NBC Category:Television channels